The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) has supported collection of data and biospecimens from participants in numerous research studies. These well-characterized data and some associated specimens are valuable scientific resources that were generated with public funds. NICHD established the Data and Specimen Hub (DASH) as a data and specimen sharing mechanism that enables investigators to organize, store, and mine de-identified data from NICHD funded research studies for secondary research use. In some cases, DASH also provides access to residual biospecimens associated with studies that have research data archived in the NICHD DASH. The NICHD DASH was created to provide a validated site to promote dissemination of data and specimens from NICHD-funded studies for secondary analysis. DASH?s flexible architecture is designed to archive diverse data types and formats from NICHD?s broad portfolio in a manor that promotes FAIR data sharing principles: findability, accessibility, interoperability, and reusability. Scope This task order will provide services to enable the NICHD Data and Specimen Hub, DASH, to provide an interface access to residual biospecimen data housed at the NICHD Human Biospecimen Repository. This access will provide the DASH requestor information on available biospecimen inventories stored at the Repository. This task order will also ensure that necessary communications between the NICHD Repository and DASH remain ongoing, to codify process concerning the numerous shipment requests, and to expedite shipment requests.